Talk:Beauty Yu
Name unknown? Wikipedia says her name is Yu Miaoyi. Look here. I know that Wikipedia may be unreliable, but I doubt someone would put fake information on THAT page, of all pages. -- Master Sima Yi 09:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Her real name is unknown because like the footnote says, historical sources -such as the Book of Han and the Records of the Grand Historian- only associate her with the "Yu" name due to Xiang Yu's song to her. Apparently, "Yu Miaoyi" used to be on Chinese wikipedia as her real name, but it was quickly erased for the same reason that I mentioned. Besides, if she had a real name, wouldn't more people would be in support of it? I've only seen support for Yu Miaoyi on Taiwanese and Chinese sites, but none of them really say where they got it from. If you're wondering why I reverted the Yu Miaoyi I put earlier on the page, it's because I didn't want to have people make her page under "Yu Ji" since that's also the name to a completely different person from RoTK. Sake neko 08:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Meiren The "name" Meiren is a title which translates to, guess what, "Beauty". I'm not sure why you guys are making a big fuss about calling her by her Chinese title when it was already perfectly translated in English. It's what is done with every character with a title such as the Kings. Undoing all the changes that refer to her as Meiren and moving her page back to it's old location. Kyosei 07:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not supposed to be a literal translation. We don't call Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao big and little, why would we call her beauty? It's going to be in Chinese, not a direct translation to English. We need to make it Yu Meiren, OBVIOUSLY. Tomboy Daisy 15:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Anybody with half of a brain would know that the Chinese names are NEVER translated into any form of English for the games. If they were, her name would be Poppy anyway because Yu Mei Ren is a type of Chinese Poppy, and her Kakusei form is obviously derived from that. Her name is, and will be Yu Meiren so quit changing the page to the stupid literal transaltion. As TomboyDaisy said, we don't call Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao 'Big Qiao and Little Qiao'....It just sounds retarted, much like Beauty Yu does. Also,to the person that removed the added images and her gallery section, that was completely unnecessary. Other characters have images displayed on their page, why is this page an exception..? JubilationX 15:59, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :"Never", huh? Is King Mu going to stay as "Mu Wang" in English then, even though they distinctly translated Emperor Xian into English? Again, "Meiren" isn't her real name and it's just a popular modern nickname of sorts in fiction and popular folklore, which is usually translated as well to "Beauty" internationally (not the poppy BTW, it has a different spelling). Are you guys just upset that this doesn't match up with Koei Warriors or something? This is different from the Qiaos because at least she is also known under a different name (Yuji). The Qiaos, on the other hand, have nothing to directly distinguish themselves as individuals, hence the "Da" and "Xiao", which is kept as is internationally as well (not just in Koei titles). I don't really see this as being reverted in anyway unless Koei decides to internationally keep the pinyin in the west, which is something yet to be seen in the future. Sake neko 17:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Why you arguing ??? Because a name of Yu. Ahahaha !!! She real name is Yuji (not Yu Ji in DW4), people talk she is Yu Meiren because she very beautyful. I think we should take the name of she is Yu Meiren, not Beauty Yu. "Beauty" is a vocabulary in English, it not name transliteration from Chinese into English. YU MEIREN ^^! Similar King Mu, "King" is vocabulary in English, not name transliterated from Chinese into English. I take MUWANG DW8E hello Admin, finally we got the English name of her. In Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires, she appear with Xiang Yu in Downloadable Scenerio, Koei put her name is Consort Yu ^_^ Please change name of the page is Consort Yu. http://koei.wikia.com/wiki/File:Z.jpg Duy goby (talk) :The name of the character article is based on her playable appearance, not for any appearances as an NPC. Kyosei (talk) 04:02, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::No, not NPC, Kyo, she is playbable character (but custom char) in that DLC scenario, can we admit it? Duy goby (talk) :::She's still just a generic. The article is referring to her unique appearance she's made in Strikeforce. Kyosei (talk) 06:45, January 1, 2017 (UTC)